


Christmas with the Js

by Winchesterek



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/pseuds/Winchesterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the simple moments are the happiest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas with the Js

“Hey, Jen!” Jared called out, but didn’t see his best friend coming down the stairs like he should have been. “Hey man? Did you eat all my winegums?” he asked again shouting up into the bedroom. He could hear humming as Jensen shuffled around upstairs on their second floor – working his way through their bedroom. What the hell was he doing?

Jared smiled and shook his head, going back into the kitchen and grabbed two beers and a bag of gummie bears before he started back up the stairs. He managed to stealthily make it down the hall to their bedroom door and he leaned against the doorway as he watched Jensen work around the room humming Metallica. There in the room was a small Christmas tree with lights and little ornaments sitting on the top of their dresser and placed underneath it were two small boxes.

The smile that spread over Jared’s face could light up the world and those green eyes sparkled light a star in a clear night sky. He cleared his voice and Jensen turned to look at him, startled, but grinning. “Hey,” he chuckled and licked his lips. “You weren’t supposed to come up yet,” he teased and walked over to Jared, leaning up for a kiss.

“Yeah well, I couldn’t wait downstairs anymore. Plus you ate the rest of my winegums,” he smiled, returning the kiss. “You should’ve told me that we were doing gifts today and I would’ve brought yours up with me,” he added. It was Christmas Eve and Jared had never opened presents before Christmas Day even though Jensen had mentioned it a time or two. He should’ve figured that that’s what they were doing this year instead.

“Its okay, we can do it tomorrow morning.” Jen just looked up to him with that goofy smile that no one got to see except Jared while his hands slid to his lovers hips, gripping him.

“Do I get an early Christmas gift then?” Jared teased and pulled his bottom lip into his mouth to hold between his teeth.

“Mmmm only when you look that adorable,” Jensen replied, closing his mouth over Jared’s again. “And hot. And sexy.” Jared chuckled and abandoned the beers and gummie bears on the closest flat surface – his hands sliding down those firm arms that he loved to be wrapped in when they went to bed every night as he walked Jensen back towards their bed.

Their kisses grew as they reached the bed and Jared stumbled on the carpet, forcing them both to tumble onto the bed and he burst out in laughter against Jensen’s lips, unable to stop the chuckles that fell from his. Jensen smirked and shook his head, laughing softly as he leaned up on his elbow to look at Jared who’d rolled onto his back in his fit of giggles. “You’re such a goof,” he grinned.

“Yeah… but I’m your goof,” Jared chuckled with a teasing smirk pulling at the corners of his lips.

“Mmmmm… ain’t that the truth,” Jen replied, leaning down to take Jared’s lips again in a full, wet kiss. He kissed him until his lips were raw and bruised, savoring the taste of his lover’s mouth against his with hands stroking over Jared’s long and lean body. Minuets later Jensen found himself cuddled under Jared’s chin with his face against his chest, stroking circles into the now bare skin under his fingers.

“I love you,” Jared said softly, placing a kiss atop Jensen’s head before turning to nuzzle his cheek there.

“I love you too.” And Jensen knew that he could do this forever. Just like this, with Jared. Tomorrow morning he’d make sure that Jared was his forever, just like it was supposed to be. “Merry Christmas…eve,” he chuckled.

“Merry Christmas baby…”


End file.
